Thousand Stories To Be Told
by Haylis
Summary: There is a fairytale. It has thousand different endings, but still it is the same end. A circle has no beginning and no end. All the stories I want to tell in only 50 words each.
1. Only Villain Left

**Only Villain Left**

When Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends, it was not because he was a coward. Well, he was not exactly brave either, but if he really had wanted to, he could have died for them. It was because no matter what he did, he would _never_ be remembered as a hero.


	2. Not Him

**Characters: Regulus, Sirius & OC**

**Not Him**

She smiled in his dreams. Sometimes she screamed too. But always, always, she would be there. Haunting him. And he would see Sirius (Although Sirius never saw him) and he would hate him, because whenever, where ever, he was always smiling. It was suppose to be Sirius who had lost.


	3. Just Obvious

**Characters: Remus & Sirius**

**Just Obvious**

"**Do you think… it could be Peter**?" You look at me doubtfully. I can't believe I haven't seen it before. It's obvious. **"Of course not! He's our **_**friend**_**!"** How can you do it, Remus? After all we have done for you? You were our friend too! **"I know. It's just…"**


	4. With a Burden

**Characters/Couples: Cho/Cedric, Cho/Harry?**

**With a Burden**

She is so lost without him. It feels surreal. It has to be surreal. But she knows it isn't. Because she was at his funeral, she has seen his body. His dead eyes.

She saw Harry not long after. He looked like she did. Not lost like her, but alone.


	5. No Safety For Me

**Character: Ariana Dumbledore**

**No Safety for Me**

When the boys came to her, she was afraid. She just wanted to be with her papa. Where was he? She wanted to run to him, but she wasn't a coward after all. She couldn't be. She wanted to be a Gryffindor, just like her dad, and Gryffindor weren't cowards.


	6. Put Out

**Characters: Ron Weasley**

**Put Out**

Ron clicked the Deluminator, and the room was left to darkness.

Click.

The light was back again.

Click.

Once again darkness, but Hermione wasn't yelling at him, and he wasn't yelling back at her, and Harry wasn't yelling at them both to shut up. Click. Click. Because he'd left them.


	7. Awkward Silence

**Awkward Silence**

There was silence. "So how is your mother?" Remus asked at last. "She's fine" Peter answered shortly."Ah. Good." Remus said. Silence again. "She should already have been here. You don't think anything's happen to her?" Remus said warily. Peter didn't answer. His eyes were at the clock.

Marlene never came.


	8. Tense Silence

**Characters: Harry, Hermione**

**Tense Silence**

Harry was playing with the snitch. Hermione was reading. There was silence. They both knew. They both knew things weren't the same. But they didn't say anything. Didn't utter _the name_, which was now a taboo. Harry was playing with the snitch. Hermione was reading. There was a tense silence.


	9. Comfortable Silence

**Comfortable Silence**

There were only two people in the Room of Requirement. One of them had radish earrings, and was wearing a pair Spectrespecs. She was reading in a magazine turned upside down. The other had a few scars, and was a bit overweight. He was reading too. They were both smiling.


	10. Innocent

**Characters: Sirius**

**Innocent**

Eternity. It all drew out, slowly, painfully. If it wasn't because of those words which echoed in his head, those words which wouldn't leave him, he would have given up a long time ago. What was left when all he could see, all he could ever hope for, was darkness?


	11. Everything

**Character: Bellatrix**

**Everything**

There wasn't anything she could do. Maybe there had once been a time, when she could see it – at least a little bit. But there comes a point when there is no way back. When you have done so much, that you just can't turn away. When it means everything.


	12. Dead Before Dawn

**Character: Amelia Bones**

**Dead Before Dawn**

Amelia Bones sat calmly down in her armchair. She didn't say anything, but twice she looked at her wristwatch, like she was waiting for someone.

Before dawn, she was dead.

It was mysteriously, with the door locked from the inside. The police didn't understand.

It was also very brutal. Very.


	13. Lost Boy

**Character: Tom Riddle/Voldemort**

**Lost Boy**

Once, there was a lost boy. No one ever looked for him.

As time went by, he found his own way. Too bad it was the wrong one.

His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He lost that too.

So he found a new one. Maybe then, people would remember him.


	14. Untill The Beginning Ends

**Characters: Harry**

**Until The Beginning Ends**

When Harry later thought on Sirius, he sometimes thought it ironic that in a way, they'd both been in prison for nearly the same amount of time. Of course Dementors could in no way be compared to the Dursleys – and then again. Just as Sirius, he'd never had any hope.


	15. It Only Happens In Fairytales

**Characters: Ginny**

**It Only Happens in Fairytales**

They said fan girls never got their happy ending – the fairytale they spent all their awaking moments dreaming about. Ginny was a living proof, that sometimes there really was a fairytale for everyone. A happy ending. But she wondered – sometimes – If fairytales and unreachable dreams maybe should stay just that.


	16. Guilty Pleasures

**Characters: Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter**

**Guilty Pleasures**

When he finally – at last – came to her, she cried. She was so happy – and who gave her the right to be? She'd gotten her dream guy. So many had died. How could she be so happy, when her own brother just had been killed? But she was still happy.


	17. No Family Man

**Character: Sirius**

**No Family Man**

Sirius would never admit it, but when he was cut of the Black family tree, he firstly cried for an entire day. Secondly, he tried to seek forgiveness. They laughed at him. It was only then he truly said goodbye to his family. It was only then he hated them.


	18. Failing at Family

**Character: Petunia**

**Failing at Family**

Petunia would sometimes – only in her darkest hours- look at her family, thinking that she had failed. That she never should have married that _scum bag_ called Vernon Dursley. That she should have kept contact with Lily. That she shouldn't have been so jealous.

But only in her darkest hours.


	19. Ordinary Family

**Character: Hermione**

**Ordinary Family**

Hermione didn't talk much about her parents. She didn't talk much about her family at all. If she really was honest with herself she knew why. She knew why she hadn't been angry at Malfoy when he had called her a mudblood. She was ashamed of them, of their ordinarity.


	20. Poor Family

**Character: Ron**

**Poor Family**

Ron hated his family sometimes. It wasn't because he did not love them – it was simply because they were so poor. And Ron hated it. He could not stand it, always standing in the background, always being looked down upon. Always being only second best and no one respecting him.


	21. No Family

**Character: Harry**

**No Family**

Harry knew that the Dursleys were his only family left. Technically. In reality he had no family. They were all dead. Sometimes he envied Ron because of his family, because he had no responsibility – he had an open future, but Harry's future was sealed. He would never get a family.


	22. Forever Is A Very Long Time

**Character: Ron**

**Forever is a very long time**

Ronald Bilius Weasley had a big family, but he'd always only seen the bad sides of it. He had let his jealously out on others. But now it had gone too far, and he was afraid that there wasn't any way back. He was afraid he'd lost a friend forever.


	23. Do I Matter?

**Characters: Peter**

**Do I Matter?**

You said James would've died for me, and that I should've been willing to die for James too. I know you all would've died for me, but only because we were friends. Not because you cared. None of you ever did. You won't understand; but it doesn't matter. Not anymore.


	24. Till Death Do Us Apart

**Character: James**

**Till Death Do Us Apart**

James took one day at a time. Maybe that was why he always did the same thing each and every day; Ask Lily out. Or it was because he was madly in love. No matter what, he was sure she would be his. Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after that.


	25. You Know, I Miss You

**Characters: Fred and George**

**You Know, I Miss You**

"You know, I miss you. Sometimes. Not all the time – like I can't live without you, HA! I'm doing perfectly fine alone. But you _did_ have some good pranks. And you were _quite_ handsome.

Who am I kidding? I miss you constantly.

…

…

…

How could you leave me?"


	26. More Than Thousand Words

**Characters: Colin & Dennis Creevey**

**More Than Thousand Words**

All there is left of you is your photos. Which is quite ironic. What the hell, they do say irony is a bitch. It's just a shame you never took one of yourself. That I didn't. Because time heals all wounds, and right now I need those wounds to bleed.


	27. Positive

**Character: Luna**

**Positive**

It needs to be bad before it can be the best. Luna wonders why people can't see that. Without Voldemort, a lot of things would be a lot worse. Of course lives have been lost, but everything needs sacrifices.

She guesses it's because people only ever see the negative sites.


	28. Judged

**Character: Aberforth**

**Judged**

Aberforth likes goats. They don't judge him, they don't ignore him, and they certainly don't like his brother better han him. No, goats are smart, not-judging individuals. Aberforth thinks that other people are quick to judge goats, just like they judge him. He and goats have a lot in common.


	29. Like No One Else

**Character: Albus Dumbledore**

**Like No One Else**

Albus was 17. He was smart, like no one else. But when you're very different, special even, you tend to get lonely. That was how Albus fell for Grindelwall. They were alike, and sometimes Grindelwall went a bit too far, but Albus couldn't let go.

Not before he was forced.


	30. One Thing Remains

**Characters: Nacissa**

**One Thing Remains**

For Narcissa there was only one thing left. Everyone had left her. Andromeda had left her for that _mudblood,_ and Narcissa hated her for it. Bellatrix wasn't human anymore. As much as Narcissa tried to deny it, darkness had swallowed her whole. The only one who remained was her son.


	31. Lost Letters

**Characters: Severus Snape & Lily Potter**

**Lost Letters**

My Lovely Lily

I am not usually the one for…romantic. But for you, I'll make an exception. There's something I should have said a long time ago.

I love you. Please leave Potter, I can't stand too see you with him.

Forever yours,

Severus 

Severus, I'm sorry. Forgive me.

Lily


	32. Losing Last Laughter

**Characters: Fred & George Weasley**

**Losing Last Laughter**

When Fred died, all eyes were at George. Because of course people missed Fred, but it was George they pitied. He had lost his best friend and brother, after all. No one thought about how Fred was alone now too. And Fred hadn't only lost his brother, he'd lost everyone.


	33. Liking Lonely Longbottom

**Character: Neville**

**Liking Lonely Longbottom**

Neville was no one. He was alone, he was forgotten. He was no one, and no one liked them. But then he became their savior, and suddenly they all liked him. But he hadn't changed. So he asked himself; why? And he got an answer.

They liked their own lives.


	34. Leave Life Laughing

**Character: Gellert Grindelwald**

**Leave Life Laughing**

He laughed to himself. The time was finally here. After years and years of nothingness, the end had come. He was glad. He was tired of waiting, and maybe dead wasn't that bad after all. Maybe God really was forgiving. In any case he was ready to make his exit…


	35. Little White Lies

**Character: Percy Weasley**

**Little White Lies**

As much as Percy said he was sorry, he never really was. He was sorry Fred died, sorry that he'd made his mother sad, and sorry that his family had hated him. But he was never _sorry_. He never regretted the choices he'd made.

Of course he'd never tell that.


	36. And Truths Which Are Best Forgotten

**Character: Cornelius Fudge**

**And Truths Which Are Best Forgotten**

Cornelius Fudge laid the Daily Prophet down. He had no regrets, when it came to the past. He was glad that he hadn't believed Dumbledore's words about You-Know-Who's return. Now people remembered him, as the minister who'd caused who knows how many lives. But it hadn't cost him his own.


	37. On The Edge

Character: Hermione Granger

On The Edge

She can't break. She can't.

But it _hurts_…

And everything she wants is for it to stop. **Stop now.**

Because she can't handle it, won't.

It's unbearable.

And it won't stop, unless…

But she can't… Can she?

No. She **isn't** a traitor.

But right now she wishes that she was.


	38. Helpless

**Characters: Frank & Alice Longbottom**

**Helpless**

Their souls didn't die, that night. Their bodies didn't either. But the two things were no longer the same, and in the many,_ many_ years to follow they could helplessly look upon the world they never had left, but hadn't stayed in either. As prisoners captured in their own bodies.


	39. No Choise, Yet Chosen

**Character: Nymphadora Tonks**

**No Choice, Yet Chosen**

She doesn't need to be here, and he told her not to. She really should've stayed. But she can't leave him alone. She's his wife, she has to be here. It's her duty. Not that she does it out of duty. When you love someone, there isn't any other choice.


	40. Let's Howl For Outsiders

**Characters: Luna & Remus**

**Let's Howl For Outsiders**

Luna always participated in the full moons magic, when the stars were playing with each other and all the secrets could hide out in the open. Tonight was the night, so she blew a finger kiss filled with best wishes to another secret outsider. She wished she could do more.


	41. Fight For Nothing

**Characters: Fabian & Gideon Prewett**

**Fight for Nothing**

They fight for their lives, with every bone in their bodies. But they know it's hopeless.

They're going to die.

It's depressing, but they've always known it would probably end this way. If they could just say their last goodbyes…

If they knew it was all going to be –

_(alright)_


	42. Things Change

**Characters: Sirius & Bellatrix**

**Things Change**

A secret Sirius wouldn't even tell James was, that when he had been younger, his favorite cousin had been Bellatrix and not Andromeda. They'd gone on adventures together, teased the other children and shared their secrets. They'd been best friends, and they'd thought their friendship would last forever.


	43. It's A Twin Thing

**Characters: Fred and George Weasley**

**It's A Twin Thing**

"Do you remember-?" "You mean when we-?" "Yeah, and then mum-" "And Ron-" "I totally forgot about Ron-" "But it was hilarious!" "Even more when-" "You're talking about-" "Yes, Percy, and then-" "We were genius's" "Still are" A pause. "You're thinking-" "The same as you? Yes" "Let's do it then!"


	44. Bow For The Queen

**Character: Victoire Weasley**

**Bow For The Queen**

Victoire Weasley is the most beautiful flower in the field. When she sways in the wind, it looks like she is simply dancing ballet. When the sun shines, it is her it shines on and no one else. When the rain falls, it makes her look like a diamond, twinkling.


	45. Too Sugary

**Character: George Weasley**

**Too Sugary**

Maybe it's only George who feels that way, and maybe it's only because he's lost Fred… But everything seems so empty after the war. Everything is good and everyone is happy, but it feels like there is nothing. It's just too good. Life's lost its spark. It's boring. It's_ blah_.


	46. Only Goal In Life Is Death

**Characters: Regulus Black**

**Only Goal In Life Is Death**

Regulus is going to die. No one will know why, but his house-elf. And even he won't understand it. It feels… empty, like he's never really been alive in the first place. Like death's always been waiting for him, just around the corner. Dark acceptance is all he can feel.


	47. It's Killing Me All Over Again

**Character: The Bloody Baron & Helena Ravenclaw**

**It's Killing Me All Over Again**

The Bloody Baron would see her, floating down the hallways of the castle. And he would almost, _almost _cry if he'd been able to. Because just as he, she was forever trapped in the world of the living. And even though she didn't see her own eternal misery, he did.


	48. I Felt It On My Self And It Was Terrible

**Character: Sirius Black**

**I Felt It On My Self And It Was Terrible**

Sirius hears their screams. They sit in their cells and stares at nothing, and they scream. A scream of rotten minds. It's terrible, but they deserve it. Of course they do. He knows the torture of being in here, but they've brought it on themselves. They deserve it… Don't they?


	49. A Price Too High

**Character: Kinglsey Shacklebolt**

**A Price Too High**

In the aftermath Kingsley ponders about the results of war. He ponders about the Order of the Phoenix and its last member, and the members who were lost before he came. It's good it's all over, but he can't help but think that every death was one death too much.


	50. You Can Exchange Everything Else

**Character: Fleur Delacour**

**You Can Exchange Everything Else, But Not Yourself**

She liked herself, actually _loved_ herself. What was not to love? She was pretty, even beautiful, she was talented and she had a lovely little sister. She couldn't see anything wrong about loving herself; some would call it selfishness, but if you didn't love yourself how would you endure life?


	51. Fly On The Wings Of Freedom

**Character: Charlie Weasley**

**Fly On The Wings Of Freedom**

Charlie loved dragons. He loved them because they were violent and no one blamed them. They were free of expectations, and they simply didn't care for rules. Their only rule was no rules. With them Charlie felt free to. When he was with his family he felt like a prisoner.


	52. Darkness Surrounds Me

**Character: Lily Evans Potter**

**Darkness Surrounds Me**

It's night, and the stars shine. A promise of the future, Lily's always thought. But now she isn't sure anymore. Because _everything_ is war. Everything in front of them, everything around them. The future isn't there anymore; instead there's only a promise of more misery, of destruction, death and betrayal.


	53. There Is No Love For The Perfect People

**Characters: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

**There Is No Love For The Perfect People**

Perfection's boring. It's wonderful, fantastic, miraculously – But _oh_ so boring. It's a teaser and a tempter; and Ron has fallen head over heals for the temptation of Hermione. But the magic fades, and truth can't be escaped. She's the stuff of his dreams; but dreams are dreams for a reason.


	54. Time Takes Everything But Love

**Character: Voldemort/Tom Riddle**

**Time Takes Everything But Love**

In eternity he'll scream in rage, unable to do anything else. He'll scream a scream which once was able to make people do the most horrible things. A scream which once was an omen of death and horrible pain. Now the scream is just the echo of a ruined soul.


	55. Selfish Reasons

**Charatcer: Merope Gaunt & Tom Riddle**

**Selfish Reasons**

He didn't love her, not really_. _But she loved him so much; she had love enough for both of them. She often found herself filled with guilt over what she had done, but then he would utter some sweet words of love, and like flies she couldn't resist the honey.


	56. The Birth Of Victoire

**Character: Neville Longbottom & Everybody**

**The Birth of Victoire**

It was… without words. It was the feeling of being victorious. It was the spirit of being united. The essence of being together and the trust that came with it. How could they ever fail at anything again? It was a naïve question, but right now Neville couldn't care less.


	57. Standing Strong And Holding On

**Characters: Luna Lovegood & (implied) Mrs. Lovegood**

**Standing Strong And Holding On**

Sometimes Luna cries. She cries, and she can feel that black hole inside of her, pulling and not letting go. She's never sure what she's crying about but it always felt like life's being sucked out of her. Like there is no meaning. With anything. But she _**knows**_ there is.


	58. Inside

**Character: Lorcan Scarmander**

**Inside**

Lorcan often yells at people. He often screams, and often he says he hates a lot of things. He seeks out fights, and he is not afraid to offend or directly bully people. He always talks about being the best.

He also likes teddy bears, love letters and helping others.


	59. Outside

**Character: Lysander Scamander**

**Outside**

Lysander's always there for a friend in need, like a true Hufflepuff should be. He's got the big smile, and the listing ear. When it comes to secrets, his lips are sealed. No one's better than others, they're all equals.

He hates his girlfriend, and once killed Lily Luna's rabbit.


	60. Third Wheel

**Characters: Ron Weasley & (mentions of) Harry and Hermione**

**Third Wheel**

Sometimes Ron's so unbelievable jealous and maybe even shallow. It's not that he wants to be, but how do you live up to two people so good at bloody everything they do? What's he between them? Sometimes he doesn't like the answer. The rest of the time he hates it.


	61. Seed of Doubt

**Characters: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin**

**Seed of Doubt**

Sirius knew how hard Remus had it. Many times had Sirius wondered how he could go through it all – how he managed it. He had always admired Remus for his strength. But the question had always been there, just as the pain always had been too much for one man.


	62. The Question

**Charatcers: Peter Pettigrew & Sirius Black**

**The Question**

So why didn't they see him? Peter felt like he had one big neon sign pointing down at him – "TRAITOR, WORKING WITH THE DARK LORD" - but everyone was obvious to the fact. Once he had actually screamed it into Sirius's ear. Sirius had laughed. Really, what was going on?


	63. When Tomorrow Never Comes

**Characters: Emmeline Vance & Sirius Black**

**When Tomorrow Never Comes**

Emmeline would talk to him. Tomorrow. It was always tomorrow, but she wasn't a Gryffindor, she'd never been the brave and daring type. But tomorrow, she'd do it. She wouldn't push it, not this time.

Maybe it really would have been different, but the next day Sirius was in Azkaban.


	64. Can't Decide

**Characters: Percy & Fred & George Weasley**

**Can't Decide**

Fred Weasley is dead. All he is now is a shell. An echo of what Fred Weasley once was. With him he took half of George Weasley. George is broken, just as the ear he no longer has. Everybody is in grief. And Percy can't cry. Why can't he cry?


	65. Dreams Are Broken

**Characters: Lily Evans & Severus Snape**

**Dreams Are Broken**

A slight smile, which he can't stop. And his hope, his surprise, when she returns it. His smile, it can't stop growing, and he searches for her emerald eyes to confirm. Because can it really be that his only dream is coming true? Her eyes are thunder. It wasn't true.


	66. Plastic Smile

**Character: Teddy Lupin**

**Plastic Smile**

Teddy grew up in a happy and peaceful world. The once who had experienced destruction and death, that this world was better. They said that his father and his mother had helped to make this new brave world. But why, if it was so good, did it feel so empty?


	67. Think You A Little About

**Characters: Ron & Hermione**

**Think You A Little About**

Ron was tired. Ron was really, really, really tired. And Hermione was yelling at him. Because she wanted him to collect his socks. He'd tried to protest, but there was nothing to do. So he rose from the bed and – "Are you a wizard or not Ronald Weasley?" He groaned.


	68. Once Again The Same

**Character: McGonagall, Kingsley & Teddy Lupin**

**Once Again, The Same War Ends**

It's almost the same, and yet completely different. Once again there's a cat, and once again there's a wizard. Once again there's a baby boy. But this is nothing like the first time. The cat transforms into McGonagall. Kinglsey nods, greeting her. Little Teddy Lupin cries in the silent night.


	69. Sad Laugh

**Characters: Ginny Weasley & Fred Weasley**

**Sad Laugh**

It's a whisper in the night. It's crawling under her skin, and echo of earlier times. She wants to remember it all, but at the same time she is so terrified. It's too painful to bear. Sometimes she laughs at the memories. Then she is nearly ready to kill herself.


	70. We Laugh

**Characters: Fred, George & Ron**

**We Laugh**

"Little Ron Weasley thought he was cool," "Little Ron Weasley was a big foul, " "Because little Ron Weasley was not smart at all," "Actually little Ron Weasley was pretty damn stupid," "So little Ronnikins fell in our trap," "And little Ronnikins got Ginny's new doll's hat," "Oh Ickle Ronnikins!"


	71. Fuck My Heart

**Characters: Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin**

**Fuck My Heart**

It hurts so much. She knew it was coming, she always knew. It doesn't change anything though. She might as well have been obvious. Maybe her heart was all along. Her brain never was, but she's always followed her heart. She should've known it would come back to haunt her.


	72. Marching For Death

**Character: James Potter**

**Marching For Death**

It was good times. Back when they lived, and just didn't care. Back when they trusted each other, back when (he can't believe he is saying this) Lily still hated him. They lived back then. James isn't really sure what they're doing now. To both left and right lays death.


	73. Practically Perfect

**Characters: James Potter & Remus Lupin**

**Practically Perfect**

"I'll give you an advice James" "And what is that Moony?" "If you want to win over a girl's heart, **do not** send her your underwear" "Why not? It's perfect!" "James… I think _underwear _says it all." "But she had to know what she's missing out on!" "Just… don't, James."


	74. The Perfect Flower

**Characters: Petunia & Lily**

**The Perfect Flower**

She is artificial. That's what Petunia keeps telling herself. When she thinks about Lily, that is. Because Lily is the perfect daughter, the perfect girl, the perfect witch – She is so perfect, and you can only be that when you are artificial, as the artificial flowers standing in her window.


	75. The Nymph Sings You In

**Characters: Luna & Rolf**

**The Nymph Sings You In**

Luna's in euphoria. This is wonderful! She hymns and dances, she simply can't keep still. Everything seems so much happier and brighter. She dances down the aisle, her yellow wedding dress flowing weightlessly around her. Rolf waits at the end. They're going to be happy. The Blibbering Humdingers told her.


	76. The Little Mermaid

**Characters: Lily Luna & ?**

**The Little Mermaid**

Lily Luna believes in fairytales. She does not believe in unhappy endings, nor in tragedies. So why is it, that the one she loves is not hers? Why is it that she feels like she is dying inside? Why _is_ she dying?

...

Where are the pieces to her heart?


	77. Unfinished Tales

**Characters: Lily Evans & Petunia Evans**

**Unfinished Tales**

"Why can't I fly like you Lily?" Petunia whispered, avoiding Lily's gaze. "Why are you a witch and I'm not?" She asked, for the first time voicing her thoughts aloud. "Sev says it's because I'm special and you're not," Lily never got to finish, as Petunia ran away in tears.


	78. PureBlood

**Character: Bellatrix Black & Sirius Black**

**(Pure)Blood**

There was this girl. She had this name, which was Bellatrix. Everyone thought she was such a sweet and innocent little girl, even the ones who hated the rest of her family liked her. One day her cousin Sirius convinced her to help him kill a rat. She liked it.


	79. Let Me Be

**Characters: Bellatrix Black**

**Let Me Be**

She couldn't stop. It was not that she never wanted to – Oh god, sometimes she nearly (nearly) fled to Sirius, in the hope that maybe there would still be some good left in her. She never did though, because when they cried in pain, begged her to stop, she_** was.**_


	80. Knock, Knock Nobody's Home

**Knock, Knock, Nobody's Home**

Bellatrix Black died the day she joined the Dark Lord. Bellatrix Lestrange died the day she tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity. Bellatrix died the day she killed her cousin Sirius Black. So when Molly Weasley finally ended the life of a mad laughing woman, there was nobody inside.


	81. I Was A Snake

**Characters: Sirius Black**

**I Was A Snake**

Sirius was once a Slytherin. It was a fact he didn't say aloud, it was a thing he would never admit, but it was also a fact he couldn't deny. One day he was dared to kick a muggle, and he had no qualms. Until the child began to cry.


	82. True Hero

**Characters: Regulus Black**

**True Hero**

They say the brave are in Gryffindor. But people who do brave things, because it is expected of them can't be counted as brave, can they? Real bravery is when you do things, even though you couldn't. Things you had to overcome your limits for. Like Regulus died for nothing.


	83. They Do Because Of Times Like These

**Characters: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**They Do Because of Times Like These**

Harry has almost forgotten how good the burning sun can feel. He has almost forgotten how nice, and unbelievable blissful, life can be. In this moment however he can't do anything else than live and enjoy. It's times like these that makes it all much more than worth it. Always.


	84. True Heroes

**Characters: Ron Weasley and Percy Weasley**

**True Heroes**

True heroes aren't the ones who never make mistakes. True heroes are the ones who fail, but try again. They don't do it for themselves and they don't do it for others. They do it because it's right. True heroes do it no matter how frightening the possible cost is.


	85. It's Alive!

**Characters: Lysander Lovegood and 1/7 (?)**

**It's Alive!**

Lysander doesn't know where he is. He can't remember what happened prior to getting here. But something is here with him… It looks like a rotten corpse of a death animal. It's repulsive, but his curiosity wins.

It's not an animal. It's a baby, and it's screaming.

And it's alive…


	86. The Good Old Days

**Characters: Harry Potter**

**The Good Old Days**

Another fallen hero… But it's so many years ago, do anyone remember anymore? It all ended well. But some people didn't survive. Some people fell in the old world, people who deserved more. They can't trade peace for those lost lives… But he wishes they could, because it's not fair.


	87. Siriusly Black

**Characters: George Weasley & Fred Weasley**

**Siriusly Black**

"What do you think happens when you die?" "Normally people bury you" "Seriously " "Seriously, how can you say that? It's against our code to be serious!" "Imagine. Mum would have a heart attack!" "Now I know you again, dear brother of mine!

…

I think it's all black, George."


	88. Losing Yourself

**Character: Percy Weasley**

**Lose Yourself**

"You are not allowed to do that!" "Who cares? Nobody cares about rules and nobody cares about you." "You are filled with lies" "Believe what you want, in the end it's going to bite your ass, not mine. This is your doing, your mess. After all, I'm only you Percy."


	89. To Love

**Characters: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**To Love**

Harry says nothing. Because there is nothing to say, they both know it all. They can both see it in each other's eyes, and the tears which are falling down. All there's left now is to _do_. To do and to hope it'll be okay; most of all to love.


	90. An Act of Violence

**Characters: Dudley Dursley**

**An Act of Violence**

Dudley Dursley did it because he had to. It wasn't because it was fun. It was because no one else would ever argue against him. It was because his victims cared whether he did it or not. Not like his parents. No matter what he did, they never fought back.


	91. Avada Kedavra

**Characters: Lord Voldemort and daughter of Edgar Bones **

**Avada Kedavra**

"Daddy says that I mustn't open the door to strangers" The girl piped proudly. "But I am no stranger little girl. I am a _very_ close friend of your fathers." The girl looked at him with doubt. "I haven't seen you before." She said suspiciously "You have now." He laughed.


	92. For The First Time

**Character: Peter Pettigrew**

**For The First Time**

Just for once, couldn't things be in his favor? It wasn't too much to ask, was it? Just _once_.

_Maybe… _

It was wrong. It was_ illegal_, very much so. But so was being an animagus… No, NO! He couldn't think like that. His friends would never approve…. And yet: "Imperius!"


	93. Crucio

**Character: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Crucio**

Every bone broke, every muscle flinched, all the blood flowed… Still, nothing happened. None of it was real, other than the heart wrenching screams, and she didn't have a heart. It was completely clean and yet so dirty. It was physical and yet only psychic.

Just as she liked it.


	94. Falling Stars

**Characters: Lily Evans & Severus Snape**

**Falling Stars**

It was night. A black night. It was the last night Severus Snape was happy. They watched the stars – Lily saw a shooting star. Severus missed it.

He never got his wish. But Lily did, and maybe that was, what made it all worse.

Her happy family was without him.


End file.
